Love is paradise
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: To thank David for looking after her, Carol decides to treat him to a holiday. While there David gives Carol a treat of her own. Please review xxx


Carol was frantically and excitedly looking for David across the square, having some big news for him. She had gone to the Car lot that morning but Max had said he had gone out for dinner so Carol was looking everywhere for him. Finally she came across him in the Vic having a quick drink with Ian. "David!", she called, rushing over to him and grabbing his hand, David looked startled but smiled at her, "Hello darling, what's the matter?", he asked, keeping a tight grip on her hand. She began smiling, "I've planned a surprise for you." David looked really excited then and Ian left, knowing he was being ignored. "I've booked us a holiday in Corsica for a week. Just two of us." She announced and David looked very surprise, all he managed to get out was, "Eh?" Carol then said happily, "I want us to be alone and i want to thank you for looking after me but if you dont want to go to Corsica, its not late to change..." she added but David replied, "Are you mad? Of course ill go to Corsica with you!" and he lifted her of her feet and Mick grinned to himself as he served a customer. Linda ,who had watched the happy couple, remarked to Mick, "How come you never take me on holiday?" Mick Rolled his eyes, "I took you to Blackpool." Linda scoffed, "Shitty Blackpool?! We went with the kids, remember? I meant when was the last time you took me and just me on Holiday?!", Mick sighed, "I will take you somewhere, i mean the kids are old enough to be left alone. Where do you want to go?", Carol and David smiled as they left the Vic just as Mick said, "Ill get Shirley to watch the kids".

A few days later, Carol and David were on the plane to Corsica, Bianca had secretly bought Carol a pair of silky blue underwear from Ann Summers and Carol was wearing them right now. Meanwhile David had gone one step further and brought toys from a shop that Max was all to familiar with. He caressed her leg as she leaned back in her chair. As she fell asleep he stroked her cheek and she slipped her hand in his own, kissing it and he smiled and rested his head on her own.

They both couldn't keep their hands of each other as they checked into their hotel overlooking the sea. Once they got inside they began kissing passionately and frantically. David pushed Carol onto the bed and hovered over her. "God I love you Carol. Your so beautiful." He whispered as he removed her top while Carol frantically unbuttoned his shirt. David was staring at the silky blue bra and guessed correctly that she was wearing matching pants. "Oh Carol, you tiger." he gushed as he removed her denim skirt, feeling his erection rise in his trousers. "Oh David." Carol moaned as he caressed her body, unhooking her bra and lowered his head and kissed and sucked on her breasts. Carol groaned deeply, fisting her fingers through his hair as he suckled, licking her nipples causing them to stiffen. He removed his trousers and Carol touched his erection through the confinements of his boxers. They felt a bit damp with his precum and he moaned. "Get them off." He growled deeply and she obeyed, his hard on coming out. Carol kissed the tip of his erection and had precum fly in her face. She began to suck frantically and David moaned stroking her hair. When she finished he pushed her back onto the bed and pulled her knickers down and threw them on the floor before he began descending downwards, "Oh David." she moaned as he began licking between her legs. Once he had done, he moved upwards and gently but firmly thrust deep inside her. He began moving slowly to begin with, being careful not to hurt her then began picking up the pace, enjoying hers and his moans of pleasure. He hoped that next door couldn't hear what was going on, that would be embarrassing. As he got faster and harder, Carol felt her orgasm fast approaching and wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on to him. Finally he gave one final thrust and ejaculated while Carol climaxed, having beads of sweat on her forehead. They began kissing tenderly and softly before Carol lay on Davids chest, giving it little kisses and bites.

The next few days consisted of them sitting by the pool, walking along the beach and making love in the hotel. A wonderful cycle of events.

The night before they were due to fly back to Walford ,Carol, dressed in a baby pink knee length dress, met up with David in a restaurant near the hotel. David was transfixed by how beautiful she looked and could have stared at her all night. As they sat at the table feeding each other from the seafood platter, David said lovingly, "Thank you so much for the holiday Carol, its just what we both needed. This holiday has made me realise that you mean the world to me and nothing will ever change that, even if the world ended." Carol smiled at him, "That's exactly how i feel about you David, I love you so much, i cant live without you." David then added, "I think we have waited too long for this to happen." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, passing it over to Carol. She opened it and gasped. Inside with a gold ring with a heart shaped diamond. "I love you Carol. Always have done and always will. Will you marry me?" He asked, looking so in love with her. Carol smiled and reached over giving a tender kiss to his waiting lips, "Yes, i will marry you." She gushed as he put the ring on her finger, feeling tears of happiness run down her pretty face. Later that night, they made hot and passionate love to each other, not even caring if next door could hear them.

When they got home the following evening, David gathered the family into the Vic. Bianca and the kids looked puzzled then David announced, " Carol and I are getting married!" leading to cheers, applauses and words of congratulations. Bianca kissed both her parents followed by Sonya and the kids. Mick shook David's hand while Linda, Sharon and Shirley took turns to kiss Carols cheek. Then Linda said to Mick, "You didn't propose to me on holiday." Mick sighed heavily, "You never know, i could ask you to renew our wedding vows when we go to Benidorm next month." Linda gasped then planted a smacker on Mick. Shirley rolled her eyes. David took Carol home and made love to her. Both couldn't wait to begin their married life together, hoping that when they did get married, it would go without a hitch but even it didn't they would have each other and spending time away from Walford had done them the world of good.


End file.
